Sorcerer's Mansion
The Lakeside Mansion is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the fourth season. History }} Desiring to keep his powers and be free from the dagger, Mr. Gold takes advantage of Emma, who desperately wants her out-of-control magic removed permanently, by tricking her into meeting him at a mansion to do just that. In the scheme, he intends to accumulate enough magic to power the hat by absorbing her into it. Outside the mansion, Mr. Gold apprehends Hook as he tries to reach Emma. Before Emma can enter into the room where the hat is located, Elsa persuades her into accepting magic as part of herself. Despite that his plan failed, Mr. Gold nabs an ingredient needed to free himself from the dagger; Hook's heart. From combing the area on foot, David, Henry and Mary Margaret see Elsa and Emma exit the mansion and reunite with them. Hook, revealing nothing about his lost heart, is relieved to find Emma unharmed. Led by the Apprentice's enchanted broom, Hook goes with Mr. Gold to the mansion to locate a portal so Anna, Elsa and Kristoff can return home. Once the portal door is found, Hook informs Emma and she, with the Arendelle natives and her parents, head to the mansion. Following a warm farewell, Elsa and then Kristoff walk into the portal. As Anna moves to follow them in, she curiously inquiries about Mr. Gold's original name in the Enchanted Forest. Learning his name was Rumplestiltskin, Anna reveals she once knew him. Emma is shocked, as Mr. Gold claimed no knowledge about Anna or Elsa, and this revelation leads her to believe he is up to something bad. While Anna goes into the portal, Emma and Mary Margaret rush off to confront Mr. Gold. After everyone has left, Henry wanders the house and accidentally activates a wall lamp scone. It opens a secret library full of blank storybooks, and in his excitement, he brings Emma and Regina to the room. Ecstatic at the development, Regina praises her son for discovering key material for their secret mission, Operation Mongoose, so they can find the Author and change her storybook ending. Decidedly, Emma joins their team so Regina can obtain happiness. Since being reverted to his former self, August is coerced into telling Cruella, Maleficent, Mr. Gold and Regina about the Author's whereabouts. August admits there is a door illustration from the storybook that leads to the Author, who was imprisoned in the door by the Sorcerer, but he claims not to know where it's located. Suspecting the door may be at the mansion, Mr. Gold, Maleficent and Regina go there to investigate while Cruella guards their captive. After finding nothing, the trio begin walking back to the cabin. When the entire town falls under Maleficent's sleeping spell, Henry remains immune, and fearing the villains are looking for the illustration, he takes it with him to the mansion. Once there, he phones his grandparents, who persuade him to stay put until they arrive. While hiding under a table in the secret library, Henry sees a light coming out of the keyhole in the door illustration, which shines onto a drawer. Inside, he finds a key to the door. As Henry relishes in excitement, he hears the hidden entrance opening. Believing his grandparents have come, he calls out to them before realizing Regina, Cruella and Maleficent have found him instead. Regina demands the door illustration, and by giving Henry a knowing look, he recognizes that she wants him to turn over the fake page rather than the real one. After they are gone, David and Mary Margaret arrive, to which he tells them about the key. The couple, intent on destroying the illustration, persuade him into turning it over to them. Once Henry leaves, David prepares to toss the page into a lit fireplace, but Mary Margaret convinces him not to. She insists they can't take the easy way out anymore and that they must tell Emma the truth about their dark past. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *The Lakeside Mansion carries the Storybrooke heritage seal. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations